


Carnival Rides

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-13
Updated: 2007-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After a long night of clearing ghosts out of a haunted house ride, Dean needs something...and Sam is inclined to give it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Carnival Rides  
Authors: [ ](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/profile)[**plutogirl10**](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/) and [ ](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**amara_m**](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sam/Dean/OFC  
Summary: After a long night of clearing ghosts out of a haunted house ride, Dean needs something...and Sam is inclined to give it to him.  
  
Warnings: Incest (like we have to warn you of that?), something of an established Dom/Sub relationship, threesome, carnival, public sex...mmmmm. No cotton candy or sausage on a stick. No clowns.  
  
Author's Notes:   
[ ](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/profile)[**plutogirl10**](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/): More porn for your enjoyment, ppl : ) Again, I express my love   
for amara, my porn-buddy, who is amazing and kind in so many ways.   
*smooches*  
  
[ ](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/profile)[**amara_m**](http://amara-m.livejournal.com/): Yes, porn (what, you were expecting something else?) with carnival goodness...*points at [ ](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://plutogirl10.livejournal.com/)**plutogirl10** * That's my porn buddy. If you don't have one of these, you should get one...but you can't have her...she's mine.   
  
  
  
The parade through the center of town ends and Sam watches as Dean stands in the middle of the fairway, people spilling in from the carnival gates and milling around him. Dean’s back is to his brother, limbs wide open and enjoying the embrace of the midday sun.   
  
It has been a long morning, starting in the wee hours. The haunted house ride had actually been haunted. The horrors hidden in the long dark tunnel had been disturbing and entirely too real, and the ghosts of children had rattled them both. Dean had emerged more than a little withdrawn, leaving Sam to finish cleaning up while he went to stand in the sun, letting it burn away some of the dark.  
  
Families with children move around Dean and he doesn’t seem to notice. Slowly, Sam moves from his place near the ride they’d spent the last 6 hours cleansing of nasty spirits. He weaves through the crowd and as he gets closer, Sam lets his gaze wander over the tight shoulders, down the muscular back and over the curve of Dean’s ass. The jeans were entirely too baggy for his taste, and Dean had lost too much weight lately. It was time to do something about Dean’s mood, before it got worse.  
  
“Dean.” Sam says as he reaches his brother’s side. “Put your hands behind your back.”  
  
“Sam?” Dean turns slightly to look at his brother, the question in his eyes.  
  
“Eyes forward, Dean. Hands behind your back.” Sam’s voice takes on _the_ tone, quiet and commanding. The tone that makes Dean’s chest heave, the one that tells Dean they’ve moved into the space where Sam is in control and Dean does as he’s told.   
  
“Here?”  
  
“Yes, here.”   
  
Sam sees the struggle in the tense lines of Dean’s body and he watches, knowing his brother is torn between his desire and his embarrassment; between his need for the kind of relief only Sam could give him, and his very conscious awareness of the people around them. It’s always like this, Sam knows. Dean has to fight himself, _force_ himself to give in to what he wants and to what Sam wants. That’s just Dean, always in control. Except when he gives it up to Sam, gives it over with complete trust.   
  
Dean shifts his legs so that they’re nearly shoulder width apart and brings his hands behind his back, clasping his left wrist with his right hand.   
  
“Very good, Dean.” Sam says. He smiles in appreciation as his eyes skim over the toned arms, down to his fingers that end just above that rounded, perfect ass. He watches as Dean regulates his breathing, preparing himself for whatever it was Sam is going to do to him.  
  
Which, Sam’s not really sure about himself. Dean needs a release, and just contemplating giving it to him here among all these people, has Sam’s cock stirring. He looks around them, placing the rides and the booths.   
  
There.   
  
She’s looking at Dean, sizing him up. Just about Dean’s type too. Sam moves slightly to Dean’s side. “Look to your right, by the Tilt-a-Whirl. There’s a blond girl, she’s looking at you.”  
  
Dean’s eyes track to the right, sweeping over the heads of children and parents until his gaze connects with soft warm honey eyes.   
  
“She’s looking at you Dean, wanting you.”  
  
She’s maybe 19, maybe younger. Gold hair lifting in the light breeze, her short skirt lifting too. It’s easy to see that she likes the look of his brother, the way her eyes sweep over him and then flick to Sam, trying to size up the situation. Sam feels the familiar flair of jealousy and he welcomes it, uses it to fuel his inspiration as an idea forms.  
  
He spots a thick leather band around her delicate wrist. Lots of people wear them, but from the way she bites her lip and shifts her stance, Sam’s pretty sure the bracelet means more. Her eyes rise up to his and Sam knows.  
  
He moves around so he’s in front of Dean, blocking parts of his body from the girl’s view. “Do you think she’s pretty?”  
  
“Sam.” Dean’s voice is a growl.  
  
Sam lowers his voice. “Answer me.” Demanding, taking control, without laying a hand on him. “Do you think she’s pretty?”  
  
“Yes.” Dean bites out the word, his eyes flicking to Sam’s.  
  
“She’s over there thinking about kissing you, tasting you. Thinking about running her fingers over your skin.”  
  
Dean breathes hard through flared nostrils, and his ridiculously long eyelashes flutter. And Sam knows he has him, that he’s found a kink they haven’t tapped yet. “Are you hard Dean?”  
  
“Sam, please. Not here.”  
  
“If I reach down and touch you, will you be hard?” Sam moves his hand as though to do just that and Dean makes a small noise. “What?”  
  
“Yes, I’m fucking hard.”  
  
Sam’s heart pounds and blood rushes down his spine, pooling in his dick and just like that he’s fucking hard himself.  
  
“You’re mine, Dean. You belong to _me._ ”  
  
“Sam, there are people everywhere.”  
  
Sam runs his fingers lightly down Dean’s chest, watches the strong muscles tense and bunch under the thin shirt. He knows Dean’s still sore. Ghosts have a tendency to throw you into walls and it’s never something you get used to.   
  
“I know it turns you on. Having all these people around while you get harder in your jeans.”   
  
He rubs against Dean’s chest again, harder this time and he hears Dean purr, fucking _purr_ under his hand. Sam’s smile spreads slow and sharp, like poison. “God, Dean, you’re such a slut.”  
  
Sam scratches, fingernails catching on the shirt and Dean’s whole body quivers. Sam hears him hiss and he stops. “What?”  
  
Dean just looks at him, stubbornness melting away like it always does, and Sam can’t quite read him. “What?” He asks again, pulling his hand away.  
  
Dean grits his teeth. “Hurts.”  
  
Sam feels another wave of arousal flush through him. They both want this. And this is fucked, he knows it is. He doesn’t care. “Do you like it?”  
  
Dean’s silence is an answer as clear as the bright sun beating down on them. Dean licks his lips and Sam has to breathe carefully to keep from coming on the spot.  
  
“You belong to me Dean, and she doesn’t get to touch you unless I say she can.” Sam’s fingers strum over the tender spot that made Dean hiss, watching as Dean’s hips thrust forward just a little.  
  
“You know what I’m going to do to you?” Sam steps closer, stands half a foot away and feels Dean right in front of him, feels him right _there_.  
  
A family with three screaming children and a slobbering dog walk by them. “What I’m going to do to her?” Sam’s fingers venture lower, off Dean’s chest and onto his abdomen.  
  
“I’m going to restrain you, Dean. I’m going to bend you over, spread your legs wide open and take you while she watches.”  
  
Sam rubs his palm against Dean’s chest again, watches him sway slightly, and re-clasp his hands to stop from losing the grip behind him. He sees white teeth sink into a full lower lip, working at the flesh until it’s plump and swollen, and Sam continues.  
  
“I’ll show her how to touch you…how to make you beg.”   
  
Sam leans in close, his lips all but on Dean’s ear. “I’ll slam into your ass, over and over again, until you’re screaming, until you’re begging. I’ll do it rough, and hard. You won’t be able to stop me. And I won’t let you come, won’t let her come…not until you beg, until you both beg, baby. Is that what you want?”  
  
“Sam . . . for fuck’s sake.”  
  
He shifts slightly in front of Dean, letting him see more of what’s behind him. “Is she still watching?”  
  
Dean’s eyes, hooded and glazed, flick over Sam’s shoulder and fix on the girl in the distance. “Yes.” The single word is rough and hoarse.  
  
Sam moves to stand behind Dean, his eyes tracking to the pretty blond who’s moved closer. “Keep watching. Bring her to you with your eyes, Dean.”  
  
Sam can feel Dean groan, though the sound doesn’t make it out of his mouth. “She wants you…she’s thinking about how your cock would feel inside her.” Sam let’s one hand connect with Dean’s arm, squeezing against an aging bruise. “Bring her to you. Let her see that you want her.” Sam watches as she slowly weaves through the crowd.  
  
“She’s going to see you come, Dean. She’s going to watch you.”   
  
“Sam . . .”  
  
Sam ignores the half-plea and looks around them, spots a trailer to the side. He squeezes Dean’s arm and touches his cheek to draw his attention in the direction. He smiles and leans in to Dean’s ear. “Go wait behind there. Make sure she sees you. Take your cock out and lean back against trailer, hands by your side.” Sam shoves at him lightly. “Wait for me like that. Don’t touch yourself.”  
  
Sam turns and watches for the girl, watches Dean make that last eye contact that no one, girl or guys, could ever could resist. Sam watches as Dean does as he’s been told and the girl follows. He waits until he knows, Dean is where he wants him and the girl is rounding the trailer.  
  
He can imagine the scene, and it’s got him so fucking hard it hurts to walk, but he tries to look casual as he moves around the opposite side of the trailer. He leans against it, watching.   
  
Dean’s waiting, his cock pulled out and hard, and her hand is reaching for it, her lips on Dean’s. His eyes flash at Sam, filled with lust and need and Sam inches closer. “Isn’t he pretty?” Sam asks the girl and she jumps back, her face red.  
  
“I, uh . . .”  
  
Sam smirks and shakes his head lightly. “It’s okay. I want you here.”  
  
“You what?”  
  
Sam moves closer, close enough that he can press a hand against Dean’s chest. Dean groans and Sam drags his mouth closer, claims it with a kiss. “You want him.”  
  
The girl swallows and nods.   
  
Sam has never done this before…controlling Dean was one thing. This was something else entirely. This was a stranger and the thrill of that had Sam ridiculously hard. And from the looks of it, Dean was just as affected.   
  
“He wants you too.”  
  
She flicks her gaze over Sam, gauging him.  
  
Sam moves his hand from Dean’s chest down to press his palm over his exposed cock, stroking lightly, and Dean moans again. “There are rules. Obey them and I promise you a good time.”  
  
She raised an eyebrow, still interested. “Rules?”  
  
Sam smirks and nods. “Rules.”  
  
“Okay.” She doesn’t look sure, but she’s moved close enough that Sam can smell her arousal. “I’m listening.”  
  
“First thing is this,” he circles Dean’s cock again, stroking it lightly, “is mine. It belongs to me, just like he does. Isn’t that right, Dean?”  
  
Dean’s eyes open and he focuses on Sam’s face. “Yes.”  
  
Sam smiles and looks back to the girl. “Second rule; I’m in charge. You do what I tell you.”  
  
She looks startled, but not nearly as much as when Sam’s hand shoots out and slides under her hair to grasp her neck, pulling her close enough to kiss. She’s resistant at first, but as his tongue pushes against her lips, she relents, opening her mouth and relaxing under his touch. “Good girl,” he murmurs against her lips.  
  
“Dean, pay attention.” Sam snaps, pulling Dean’s eyes to him as he slides a hand up under her skirt. “God, no underwear. And you’re already wet.”  
  
She moans and sways a little until he grips his free hand onto her shoulder. “You’re a slut, just like him.” He whispers it in her ear and she fucking gushes on his hand. “Aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes…yeah.” She moves, gyrating against Sam’s hand, groaning when he pulls his hand away.  
  
“Say it. Tell me you’re a slut.”  
  
He watches as she struggles, her eyes closed, her hands clinging to him. “Yeah, okay…I’m a slut.”  
  
Dean groans beside him and Sam reaches out to stroke his cock. Sam’s so hard, he’s afraid he’s going to come without ever getting around to getting his own cock out, let alone touched. He hasn’t thought this through enough, but he’s too far gone to pull back now..  
  
“I’m going to let her touch you, baby. Would you like that?”  
  
Dean rasps out a strangled _yes_ and Sam leans in for his mouth again, tongue delving in deep and wet. He presses against Dean harder, straddling his hip and rubbing himself against the sharp bone there. He tilts his head away to look at her and reaches out. “Come here.”  
  
She inches forward and Sam takes her hand and places it over Dean’s cock. Dean moans again, hips stuttering against the trailer, and Sam pushes his groin harder against Dean’s hip, a silent command to keep still.  
  
“Like this.” Sam curls his fingers around hers, tightening their joined grip and Dean bucks and curses. “He likes hard, rough.” Sam pulls her hand down Dean’s length, then pumps back to the base. He starts up a steady motion, his fingers intertwined with hers, and he feels slips of Dean’s flesh through the gaps.   
  
Dean jerks and moans and cries out, and Sam lets the girl’s hand go, let’s her take over. He turns back to press himself against Dean’s side again, grinding and gasping himself because he’s close to coming. And so is Dean, because Sam knows exactly what that hitch in Dean’s breath means.   
  
But he’s decided what he wants now. He puts out his hand to stop the girl, squeezing Dean’s cock under both hands. Dean’s mouth is slack and open, eyes shut tight and he looks so aroused, it’s almost painful to watch. He’s slumped back against the trailer, the girl jerking him off in front of him, and Sam stops them, leans in close. “I want to watch you fuck her.”  
  
Sam pulls and turns until the girl is pressed against the trailer, he lifts her skirt with one hand and pulls Dean closer with the other. He holds her there, wraps his fingers around his brother’s length and pulls him forward against her entrance. He eases the head of Dean’s cock in, and Sam hears them both moan. He slips a finger just inside, in the tight wet space between them, feels them pulse in time with each other, and can’t help groaning himself.   
  
“Don’t push in any further. Don’t move, either of you.” Sam’s rasps, hoarse and rough with need. He pulls his hand away and moves around, tugging at Dean’s pants, pulling them down to expose his ass. “Hands on your head, Dean.” Sam growls, and Dean lifts his arms, complies immediately.   
  
Sam’s cock is leaking in his boxers as he moves behind them, and he has to unzip and let it out before the friction of the cloth gets him off. He presses himself against Dean’s back, his eyes lifting to meet the girl’s. “I’m going to fuck you.”   
  
She whimpers, trying to hold herself still. Sam reaches around Dean to lift one of her legs up, hooking his elbow under he knee. He presses his palm against the trailer, keeping her leg spread up and open, then guides his own cock to press against Dean. “I’m going to fuck you both.” Dean trembles in front of him.   
  
Sam pushes into his brother without prepping him. Dean’s heat is overwhelming and Sam has to slow his push to not come before he’s fully inside him. Dean’s whole body is shaking as Sam sets his stride, and using his stroke to push Dean into the girl’s cunt.  
  
He reaches around with his other arm and slides his hand down Dean’s stomach, fingers reaching for the area where his brother and the girl are joined. He and Dean might be just about ready, but he’s had girlfriends and he knew exactly where to touch, to rub and soothe and massage. It’s not long before the girl’s just as worked up, moaning and thrashing against the trailer.   
  
It’s surreal and the hottest fucking thing ever. Sam growls into Dean’s ear. “You’re going to come for me, Dean. Both of you…fucking come. Right now.”  
  
He pulls out and slams in and three bodies shudder and jerk against each other. Dean yells and the girl screams. Sam sinks his teeth into the base of Dean’s neck, groaning into his skin, and eventually they all finish, dazed and trembling. Sam let’s the girl go to grip Dean’s hips, pull his brother back tight against himself, and pulls him out of her.   
  
He smiles at her over Dean’s shoulder, strokes her cheek. “Thanks, sweetie. Now get lost.” She looks glazed and sluttily blissed out, and not in the least bit offended. She slips out from between Dean and the trailer, fixing herself up. Then she turns and runs a hand along Dean’s chest, watches him hiss, and with a knowing smirk she walks away.  
  
Dean makes to move himself, but Sam stops him and presses him up against the trailer. “No. I want to stay like this.”   
  
He nips at Dean’s ear and Dean shudders and says in a rough and fucked-out voice. “Sam, someone will see us. And I don’t think even I can talk us out of this one.”  
  
Sam just pushes against him harder, cock soft and still inside Dean, Dean still hanging out of his own jeans. “Let’s find out.”  
  
Dean collapses a little, resting his weight, their weight, against the trailer. Sam presses kisses along his spine until Dean finally turns and looks at him over his shoulder. “Damn, Sam.”  
  
Sam grins and slowly pulls out, away. “I know.” Sam whispers. Dean turns around, back to the trailer wall and reaches out for him. Sam slides into the space, let’s Dean kiss him deep and slow, then reaches for his pants, pulling up jeans and boxers and dressing his brother gently before turning his hands to his own clothing. “Want to get out of here?”  
  
Dean grins, slow and easy. “I think I want to go on a _ride_.”  
  
Sam smiles as Dean's kiss slides down his neck and he nuzzles into the curve where neck meets chest. "Slut."  
  
"Mmmm...always, Sammy. For you."


End file.
